reunited
by lydi21
Summary: It 's been 6 years since our heroes parted ,but when Master Fung needs them for a ceremony will they come back to srve their duty or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name is Lydia, I am from Greece and I am a new writer! So enjoy my story and tell me if you like it! It may content bad language. I do NOT own Xiaolin showdown (unfortunately) but I own this story! ENJOY!**

**Prologue **

It 's been 6 years since Raimundo became the leader and the battle between the Heylin and the Xiaolin and the Xiaolin side is the victorious. So our young warriors have returned home. Kimiko went back to Tokyo to her father. Raimundo went back to Brazil to his big family. Clay went to Texas back to his father and sister and Omi stayed in the temple with Master Fung and Dojo.

**Omi 's life**

Omi 's life was full of adventure and fighting. He and Dojo continued to gain the Shen-Gon-Wu (help me please I don't know how does it spell) and fight the evil forces. Omi hasn't changed a lot , these years. He now has the same height as Kimiko when she first came to the temple but he was as cute as always. Omi liked his life although he felt a little lonely without the guys. Master Fung told him to contact them but he thought that they had forgot all about him and the temple and move on with their life.

**Clay 's life **

Clay with his sister were the owners of Mr. Bailey (Mr. Bailey is Clays dad in case you don't know that) ranch. He was working hard every day but he enjoyed the cowboy 's life. But of course he missed the temple and the quiet life. Clay was now taller (if that is possible considering he is already a giant) and is more muscular now. His hair is a little longer and ha was pretty attractive. Clay was lived alone in his own apartment near the ranch with his big dog Eddie.

**Raimundo 's life**

Raimundo was having a very nice life also. He was a gymnast and he was working on one of his friends gym. But of course he spent all the afternoon in the beach, surfing. He missed the temple and all the guys there. He was know taller, muscular (duh, he is a gymnast what did you expect?) and good looking. He lived in apartment near the beach with a friend.

**Kimiko 's life **

Kimiko 's dad wanted her to take over his business but she wanted to do something more creative. So she went to a college where they teach people to act, sing ,play instruments or dance (this is the collage of artists and to get there you have to audition of course). There is when she learned that she can sing and her dad told her that she got that from her mother (yes, Kimiko 's mother is a singer and she is dead also ). Kimiko missed the temple of course (like everyone there). Kimiko is taller (really taller) and thinner (really thin not a skeleton but thin). She doesn't dye her hair anymore but they are black with red endings and she is really beautiful.

**Okay that's the prologue and it actually informs you what had happen this years . The next chapter is where the story actually starts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay , this is actually the first chapter of the story so ENJOY! Also the monks are KIMIKO-19, RAIMUNDO-20,CLAY-21,OMI-18 now.**

**Chapter 1**

Omi was training in the yard of the ancient Xiaolin temple. While he was training he was thinking about the other monks and what could they possibly be doing in their lives now.

'I still remember the day that they left' thought Omi as he expression sadden.

**FLASHBACK**

_The monks were resting in the big yard of the Xiaolin temple since they were all tired after the big battle._

"_I can't believe that we actually have defeated all the evil" said Kimiko as she was resting in the cherry blossom tree._

"_Indeed, we have finally accomplish our task as Xiaolin dragons" said Omi with a voice full of pride._

"_Yeah ,but what are we going to do now?" asked Raimundo as he was watching the beautiful sunset. " Maybe we have to collect all the wu" said Clay._

"_No you have accomplished your task" they all stood up so they could face the person who said that." What do you mean Master Fung?" asked Kimiko."I mean that you can all return to your home now" said Master Fung as he walked out of the yard._

_The monks all stood still looking each other until they all run to talk to Master Fung."But Master Fung we don't want to leave the temple" said Raimundo with a worried look."Raimundo I agreed with your families that I will keep you to the temple until you complete your task and you did, you defeated the Heylin forces so you have to go home now" said Master Fung with a sad face. _

_All the monks except Omi have packed their bags and they were ready to leave. So now they were saying their goodbyes. They already said goodbye to Master Fung and Dojo so now they were saying it to each other._

"_I will miss you so much" said Kimiko to Raimundo as she hugged him. She was close to tears now but she hold them back."I will miss you too girl" said Rai as he hugged her once more. _

"_I will miss you lil partner" said Clay to Omi. "I will miss you too my big friend" said Omi as he hugged Clay (actually he hugged Clay 's feet since Clay is too tall)."I will miss you man" said Raimundo to Clay as they hugged (they did that man hug)._

"_I will miss you little lady" said Clay to Kimiko, "Me too Clay" said Kimiko as she gave him a hug and he blushed. "I will miss you cheeseball" said Rai to Omi, " Me too " said Omi and hugged Raimundo._

"_I will miss you Kimiko you are the best girl I have ever met" said Omi and Kimiko laughed and said "And you're the cutest boy I have ever met" then hugged him. _

_As they were ready to leave Omi suddenly started to cry and he screamed "DON'T GO PLEASE" and then he hugged them all. "Don't worry Omi we will contact you" Kimiko assumed him. Then_ _they sat on Dojo's back and they left._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'They never did' Omi thought as he stop training and sat on the cherry blossom tree where they used to be sitting. 'I miss them' Omi thought as he looked to the sunset.

Then Master Fung appeared in front of him and ended his thoughts. "Is something bothering you young monk" said Master Fung in a worried tone. "No Master Fung I am okay thank you. Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Omi. "Actually there is and it is something that involves all 4 dragons"

**END OF CAPTER 1**

**So what does Master Fung wants that involves all the 4 dragons? Read the next chapter which I am working on and find out! BYE! **


End file.
